Neil Vokes
Neil Vokes is an American writer and artist who worked on nine issues of the Fright Night comic book series as penciller, writer and cover artist. Biography Neil Vokes was born in Fort Lauderdale, FL in 1954. A few years later the family moved to New Jersey, where he still resides. After losing his job in the early '80s, Neil's wife Siri convinced him to follow his passion for art and he landed a job at Comico Comics in 1983, where he and inking partner Rich Rankin worked on Robotech Masters, a spin-off of the popular Japanese Robotech TV series. In 1986, Vokes and Rankin founded Crystal Comics with the sole purpose of self-publishing their own title, Eagle, which centered on a vigilante named Richard Eagle, a detective and martial arts expert who possessed supernatural powers. Although there had been a boom for black-and-white comics when the series began, it quickly began to wane and Crystal Comics was forced out of business after 16 issues went to press. Beginning with issue #17, Apple Comics began publishing Eagle, which finally came to an end with issue #23. Vokes has stated that he still hopes to revive the series one day. Vokes had developed enough of a clout as a comic artist that he was able to find work-for-hire jobs. NOW Comics founder Tony Caputo was impressed with Vokes work on the Robotech series and asked him if he would work on their new adaptation of Speed Racer. Although he was disinterested in Speed Racer, Vokes agreed with the proviso that he also be allowed to work on Fright Night. A lifelong fan of the vampire genre, Vokes was enamored with the film and put great care into his pencil drawings, which are arguably some of the best artwork of the series. Vokes fought to get Count Dracula included in the Fright Night franchise and won, even garnering a rare "co-plotted by" credit for The Resurrection of Dracula, Part 1. Unfortunately, with the financially and creatively unstable scene at Now Comics, Vokes quit a few issues later. Vokes has created several freelance pieces of Fright Night art for fans, and was excited about the opportunity to draw Amy Peterson and Jerry Dandrige, neither of whom were included at the time he was working on the comic series. Neil Vokes Fright Night 2008.jpg Neil Vokes - Fright Night - Amy Jerry Dandrige Evil Ed.JPG In the years since he worked at NOW, Vokes has gone on to write, draw, ink and color for countless other series, most recently a series of three graphic novels with Robert Tinnell called Flesh and Blood, which feature original stories revolving around Count Dracula, Abraham Van Helsing, Jonathan and Mina Harker, and Doctors Jekyll and Frankenstein. Comics Fright Night *The Revenge of Evil Ed! *The Revenge of Evil Ed! (Conclusion) *Psychedelic Death, Part 1 *Psychedelic Death, Part 2 *Bull-Whipped *Pup Pet *The Resurrection of Dracula, Part 1 *The Resurrection of Dracula, Part 2 *Potion Motion *Fright Night 3-D Special (1992) *Fright Night 3-D Fall Special (1992) Other Works *The 3-Minute Sketchbook (2007) *9-11: Emergency Relief (2002) *Adventures Of The Mask (1996) *Adventures Of The Mask Omnibus (2009) *Amazing Heroes (1981) *Amazing Heroes Swimsuit Special (1990) *Back Issue (2003) *The Badger (1983) *The Bat (1990) *Bela Lugosi's Tales from the Grave (2010) *Big Bad Blood of Dracula (1991) *The Big Book of... (1994) *Bill the Clown (1992) *The Black Forest (2004) *Black Hood (1991) *Blood of Dracula (1987) *Bluntman & Chronic Trade Paperback (2001) *The Brave and the Bold: Milestone (2010) *Classic Jurassic Park (2010) *Clonezone Special (1989) *Comics Code Illustrated (1997) *Congorilla (1992) *Doctor Cyborg (2004) *Doctor Strange: From the Marvel Vault (2011) *Dracula In Hell (1992) *Eagle (1986) *Eagle: The Dark Mirror Saga (1992) *Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (1993) *Even More Fund Comics (2004) *Flesh and Blood (2011) *The Foot Soldiers (2012) *Frankenstein Mobster (2003) *The Goon (2003) *Hammer of God: Pentathalon (1994) *Heroes Convention (1981) *Illustrated Classex (1991) *Jack Kirby's TeenAgents (1993) *Jonny Demon (1994) *Jurassic Park Adventures (1994) *Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack (1994) *Life, the Universe and Everything (1996) *Love Bites (1991) *Magnus Robot Fighter (1997) *The Mice Templar Volume II: Destiny (2009) *More Fund Comics (2003) *Ninjak (1997) *Parliament of Justice (2003) *Phantom of Fear City (1993) *Primer (1982) *Robotech Masters (1985) *Robotech The Macross Saga (1984) *Robotech: The Graphic Novel (1986) *San Diego Comic Con Comics (1992) *Satan's Six (1993) *Ship of Fools (1997) *Shuriken (1985) *Soulsearchers and Company (1993) *Speed Racer (1987) *Spider-Man Super Thriller: Midnight Justice featuring Venom (1996) *Static (1993) *Superman 3-D (1998) *Superman Adventures (1996) *Tales from the Clerks: The Omnibus Collection (2006) *Tarzan the Warrior (1992) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Flaming Carrot Crossover (1993) *Topps Comics Presents (1993) *Topps Comics Preview (1994) *Untold Tales of Spider-Man (1995) *Untold Tales of Spider-Man Omnibus (2012) *Untold Tales of Spider-Man: Strange Encounters (1998) *Who's Who In The DC Universe Update 1993 (1992) *The Wicked West (2004) *Wonder Woman (1987) *Zacherley's Midnite Terrors (2005) *Zombie Bomb! Comic Anthology (2010) External Links That's All Vokes - Official Blog Category:NOW Comics Crew